


Karma (Error x Reader)

by WhiteDemonLunarMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale, Anger, Error fucked up, F/M, Multiverse, Past Love, Pocket Dimension, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader uses magic, So karma bit him in the ass, Song - Freeform, lyrics, not good at tags, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemonLunarMoon/pseuds/WhiteDemonLunarMoon
Summary: This is a song-fix based on Error and You. Error manipulated you for over 3 years just so he could get a shot at killing Ink. You get pissed and become Karma. It's not really that much of an x reader though. Sorry not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song-fic based off one of my favorite vocaloid songs called Karma. 
> 
> Heres da link to da song.
> 
>  
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/?reload=7&rdm=2psck074w#/watch?v=_IotCpUnP0g
> 
>  
> 
> It's late and I should be sleeping, but I really wanted to do this.

•You stood at the edge of the multiverse, better known as the Multiverse Rift. Your eyes were set cold, your chosen weapon in hand.•

I’ve lost my mind  
The skies are crashing around me  
I’m left behind  
Smoke obscures all I can see

•Error. Destroyer of AUs, the monster you had naively fallen for. You knew he was no good, Ink and Dream warned you. Teeth grit and hand clenched around your weapon, you turned away from the edge and cut open a door to your pocket dimension.•

You lead me down a dark path  
But I’m who you blame for the aftermath  
You’re screaming out   
You’ve broken me down and I   
Am left alone here to cry  
Someone can someone please someone save me now

•Once 'home' you threw aside your weapon and fell to your knees. Tears poured down your face in rivers as you shakily placed your hands over your eyes. Someone called your name, but you didn't answer. Again they called, you ignored them.•

You’ve charred my heart into ash  
I’ve become numb to the pain  
You’ve driven us both to crash  
And escape without a scratch

•Error had manipulated you, he used you to get to Ink. Now the creative skeleton was in critical condition, and the ones he was closest to didn't want you there. You didn't want to feel anything now, it hurt so much.•

Now you’ve used up all your luck  
It’s time to get what you deserve  
I’m holding out for karma  
I’m holding out to watch you burn

•Your pain faded away to anger. A rage so unbridled the air around you crackled with magic. He deserved to feel what your feeling. You were gonna deal it.•

Shoot me down  
Of course I’m the sinful one here  
But now I’ve found  
A reason to feel no fear

•You weren't gonna just sit here anymore, you weren't gonna let him know he got to you like this. You weren't gonna show anything more, than anger.•

You lead me down a dark path  
But I’m who you blame for the aftermath  
We’re screaming out   
You’ve broken me down and I   
Am left alone here to cry  
Someone can someone please someone end this now

•You stood back up, your weapon now clutched in your hand again. You cut another door open and left your little pocket. "Oh, there you are." You looked up to meet the golden star pupils of Dream. "Are you ok?" You couldn't help but smile.•

‘’I’m not usually the type  
To hold a grudge  
But  
You’ve affected me  
And now  
I’m nothing  
But rage’’

•"I'm fine Dream, no worries." You grinned at him, anger still swirling within your Soul. "Are you sure? You don't look ok, and I don't like that smile." Your grin widened. "I'm just gonna serve some Karma is all."•

Give what you take  
Take what you give  
What you’ve done to me  
I will not forgive  
Give what you take  
Take what you give  
What you’ve done to me  
I will not forgive

•Dream looked confused, before it clicked. "Wait, no don't-" You cut open another door and jumped through it. Dream shouting your name but you ignored him. "Time to serve some Karma."•

You’ve charred my heart into ash  
I’ve become numb to the pain  
You’ve driven us both to crash  
And escape without a scratch

•You jumped through door after door, looking for Error in all the places you knew he liked to chill. Your anger growing stronger with each jump.•

Now you’ve used up all your luck  
It’s time to get what you deserve  
I’m holding out for karma  
I’m holding out to watch you burn

•Then you found him. He was sitting at the far end of Outertale, on the ledge he loved so much. He rose up his head, multicolored pupils finding you. "Hello Error. Bet you weren't expecting me, wErE yOu?" Your tone grew dark, and your eyes turned a very dark shade of purple. Error spoke your name, confusion written on his face before he broke into a grin. "00000h! 1 533 wh4t th15  15 4b0ut n0w. Y0ur p1553d c4u53 1 hurt th3 r41nb0w 455h0l3."(Oooooh! I see what this is about now. Your pissed cause I hurt the rainbow asshole). You lunged at him. Swiping at him with your weapon.•

You’ve charred my heart into ash  
I’ve become numb to the pain  
You’ve driven us both to crash  
And escape without a scratch

•Error dodged your angry swings. "Y0ur w34k." (Your weak). He snarled using his strings, wrapping them around you soul. You made quick work of the strings, as well as your own soul. Your weapon swung down, enveloping both your soul and the strings in a purple light before they faded from existence. You felt nothing but rage now. No guilt, no sorrow. Just rage. "Wh4t?!?! Th4t'5 n0t p0551bl3!!!!!" (What?!?! Thats not possible!!!!!!). You swung your weapon down at him, and as he side stepped you stuck your hand at and touched him. A purple string wrapped around his arm before disconnecting from you. Error didn't even notice, so when you swung your weapon again he tripped.•

Now you’ve used up all your luck  
It’s time to get what you deserve  
I’m holding out for karma  
I’m holding out to watch you burn

•You stood over the pile of dust that used to be Error. You felt nothing. No satisfaction or grief. "You ran out of luck Error. You pushed too many times and got away with far too much. It was about time Karma stepped in." You smiled.•


	2. The Death of the Protector and the End of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink checks on you and doesn't like what he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to add a little of what happened to Ink in the end, so here it is! There might be some errors and I'm sorry if there are. I also didn't like how this came out, I hope you do.

You stepped through one of your doors back into your pocket dimension. Your now purple eyes blank except for a hint of anger that seemed to make the the purple irises swirl with a hint of red. Someone called your name making you glance up to see Ink. He looked fine, other than the bandage that was wrapped around his neck and down. His irises looked you over, making sure nothing was wrong before letting out a relieved sigh. 

"Good, he didn't hurt you. But what were you thinking? He could've killed you." Ink's pupils changed after he blinked, a tear drip and a square. "He deserved what he got," A smile spread across you cheeks. "And I'm not the one who got hurt." You chirped, giving the skeleton artist a wide closed eyed smile. "W-what?" Ink's voice was quiet, but you heard it clearly. "Error is the one who died. He's a pile of dust in the void now." Your smile grew bigger. 

Ink took a step back, his hand twitching to grab his paint brush if needed. His irises turned into little grey/white circles, his eye sockets wide with disbelief. "You. Killed him?" He asked, you picked up on the fear. Your smile dropped slightly, you expression growing chilled. "Yes. Why are you scared?" You stepped toward Ink, and he tool another step back while grabbing his brush. 

You tilted your head to the side, your bangs falling over you eyes. "What happened to you? And your eyes. What happened?" You didn't understand, your eyes? You waved your hand and a mirror appeared in you grip. Ink flinched, confusion and fear spreading across his face. 'What the hell happened to her?!' You looked into your mirror, your fingers ghosting under your eyes. 

"Wow, there so much prettier now. Don't you think Ink?" You looked up at Ink with a smile that never reached your eyes. Ink loved your smile, your real smile, not this smile filled with malice. When he didn't answer you, you dropped your smile into an angry snarl. "Why are you so scared?" You snapped making the skeleton flinch again, taking a bigger step back. "Do you not like how I look?" You were suddenly behind Ink, his paint brush in your hands.

 He turned swiftly, his white irises landing on the paint brush. You held the brush in your hands, studying the metal holding the bristles to the wood. "This isn't you. Let me help you, please." Ink lifted his hand to you hesitantly. You looked at his hand, then gave a very dark chuckle before snapping his paint brush. Ink's eyes grew wide, his fear morphing into terror. 

"I. Don't. Need. Help." You snarled bringing out your weapon and swiftly slashing it across Ink's chest. He jumped back but you were behind him and you shoved your weapon into his chest. Ink choked and coughed up black ink. "I don't want to see you, ever again." You growled opening a door and shoving Ink through it. Ink landed back in the infirmary, where Dream and a few others gasped and hurried to help the Protector of AUs. 

You watched from a screen in your pocket dimension, a small tug of regret in you chest. You didn't understand, was something wrong? You didn't think so. You watched as Dream tried to heal the skeleton artist, only to fall back with huge tears falling from his golden eyes as Ink slowly turned to dust. Without your Soul you could do SO much more. 

Your magic was through the roof, you were the strongest being in existence now. Well almost. You had run into Sans Cipher on the way back, and he kicked your ass. But he did say something that intrigued you. Cipher had smiled at you with his wicked grin before saying something very interesting.

 "So, you killed Error huh? I only know one person who could do that. That had been Karma, but he died a long time ago. Though it seems he has a predecessor." You tried to get more info in Karma, but to no avail. 

"So I'm Karma huh?" A grin spread across your cheeks, your purple eyes swirling and glowing brightly. "How fitting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not planning on adding more to this, I have another story I need to focus on and edit. I hope you liked this.

**Author's Note:**

> So did ya like? If so leave ze comment and if you have a request just say so. Boi!!!!!


End file.
